


the sun no longer shines

by kihyuks



Series: hyungwon bingo [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, hyungwon is a novel writer, lapslock, this is weird n makes little sense but its supposed to be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: minhyuk leaves and takes the sun with him.





	the sun no longer shines

**Author's Note:**

> for the **sun/mystery** squares.
> 
> ayo this my last hw bingo fic so we Done here yeet i got myself another bingo
> 
> this is weird as fuck n like. idk what this is or if anyone will even like it but i had fun writing it so

the day minhyuk disappears it rains. the skies are grey, the weather dreary and it reflects hyungwon’s mood.

they’d had a fight the previous night. just another fight among the many they seem to have now — had. minhyuk is gone, there is no more ‘have’.

hyungwon didn’t think minhyuk meant it when he said “if you don’t love me anymore i have no reason to stay.”

it turns out he was serious.

while hyungwon slept minhyuk packed up his things and left without a trace.

he got something wrong, though. hyungwon does love minhyuk. he loves minhyuk more than anything. 

hyungwon looks through their house, looks for anything that minhyuk might’ve left behind, but it’s all gone. all of his clothes. the framed photo of them in the entryway. minhyuk’s favourite blanket that’s always thrown over the back of the sofa. all of it. gone.

there’s not a single trace of minhyuk left in the house. it’s like he’s disappeared.

hyungwon tries to call minhyuk. he calls him and calls him but not a single call goes through. his phone must be off. something like that.

hyungwon ignores the message telling him the number is disconnected. it must be a mistake, a wrong message.

he keeps trying to call.

it never goes through.

* * *

hyungwon doesn’t talk to anyone after minhyuk leaves. he doesn’t leave the house. he barely leaves his own bed.

after a week of no contact with anyone, his friends start to worry. he notices hyunwoo texts him, announcing that he’s coming over.

it’s been a week since minhyuk left and it’s the first time hyungwon has spoken to someone since.

minhyuk left nothing behind. it’s like he vanished into thin air. hyungwon wonders how minhyuk had the time to remove everything and managed to do it without waking hyungwon up.

if hyunwoo notices the difference in their house, how empty it seems, he doesn’t mention it.

“how have you been? we’ve all been worried about you.” hyunwoo asks over a cup of tea, the two of them sitting together at the kitchen table.

“okay. he left me a week ago.”

hyunwoo frowns. “who left?”

“minhyuk.” hyungwon doesn’t understand. hyunwoo and minhyuk are best friends, surely minhyuk must have told him.

“who’s minhyuk?”

something is wrong. something is really wrong, hyungwon realises. “no one. don’t worry.”

he needs to find minhyuk.

* * *

hyungwon scrolls through his camera roll. he misses minhyuk. 

there are no photos of minhyuk in his camera roll. all the photos he took of minhyuk. all the selfies minhyuk sent him which he saved. all gone.

in the group photos he has of their group of friends there’s a distinct lack of minhyuk. 

it’s like he’s been erased from existence.

hyungwon doesn’t know what to do. he doesn’t know how to feel.

he tries to talk to their other friends, but none of them remember minhyuk. they all ask who minhyuk is, why hyungwon keeps bringing him up. none of them remember attending their wedding. they all claim hyungwon’s been single for years.

hyungwon doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do.

he sits in their living room and stares out at the dark sky. the sun hasn’t shone since the day minhyuk left. it’s rained ever since.

minhyuk is gone and he took the sun with him.

* * *

hyungwon visits minhyuk’s parents’ house.

they don’t remember minhyuk.

they don’t remember him, either.

he leaves after they ask him who minhyuk is, their confused looks telling him they don’t recognise him. he claims he got the wrong address, must’ve written it down wrong. apologises.

no one remembers that minhyuk exists.

only he remembers.

* * *

he dreams of minhyuk every night. memories of their time together. 

weeks and weeks pass and the dreams start to become more infrequent.

he thinks about minhyuk less often, his lack of presence less prominent in hyungwon’s life.

hyungwon doesn’t want to forget. not like everyone else. he wants to remember minhyuk, keep him alive in his memory, because if he forgets he’ll stop looking. and if he stops looking he knows he’ll never see minhyuk again.

he can’t forget. he won’t forget.

* * *

four months later, hyungwon sits at his desk, working on his latest novel. he can’t focus, though. there’s something nagging him at the back of his mind. he feels like he needs to do something, but he doesn’t know what.

he takes his empty mug and the extra mug of tea he made and set down beside the armchair in his study into the kitchen. he empties the extra mug down the sink, like he always does. he doesn’t know why he makes the extra mug. it’s just a habit.

no, he does know.

it’s at the back of his mind. right at the tip of his tongue.

there’s something he’s forgetting. he knows, but he can’t figure out what it is.

hyungwon stands in the kitchen for a moment, mulling over his novel. he needs a name for his main character, but none of the ones he’s thought of so far seem to fit.

he’s tried everything. asking friends, baby name sites. he just can’t think of the perfect name.

at that moment, one comes to mind.

minhyuk.

hyungwon smiles to himself. perfect. it’s the name he’s been looking for.

he makes sure to note it down so he doesn’t forget.

there’s still something nagging him, but he ignores it. it can’t be that important, surely, if he can’t remember it by now.

he has more important things to be working on, anyway.

* * *

the day hyungwon’s book hits the shelves of bookshops all over the country, the sun is shining. 

his friends congratulate him, ask him how he came up with such a story.

hyungwon tells them it came to him in a dream. a story of a man who disappears and no one remembers him.

it’s unrealistic, of course. there’s no way for someone to just disappear and have everyone forget about them so easily. but for his novel, it’s perfect.

he’s just finished doing a talk about it at a local library. hyungwon smiles and talks to the people who attended his talk, listens to what they have to say, but his mind isn’t all there.

he feels like he’s forgetting something. it’s a feeling he’s had for months.

he just can’t remember.

during a lull in conversation, hyungwon looks out of the window of the library. there’s a man standing there, a sad smile on his face, his golden hair highlighted by the sun shining down on him.

he waves at hyungwon.

hyungwon frowns. the man looks exactly how he imagined the main character of his novel, minhyuk, to look.

but minhyuk is just that. a character in a story.

when hyungwon blinks, the man is gone.

hyungwon turns back to the conversation, the strange man forgotten, and answers all the questions thrown his way.

the sun is shining and hyungwon stops feeling like something is missing.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated :3
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
